bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Nuva
Hello, my name currently is Meta Nuva, but I'm more known as TN:TS, author of The Adventures of Tahu. To find out more about me, read on! Part 1: Before Becoming a Member (2010-Mar. 2011) In 2010, I found the BZP site and, being a fan of Bionicle, was instantly attracted to it. I was excited by all the news, all the reviews, which I mostly read (and still crave for more), etc. However, (in January 2011) what attracted me to the forums, the comedies, and overall becoming a member was, on the Hot Topics list (which I crave to see again) an interesting topic: Tahu vs. Tahu. Curious, I clicked on the link. I wasn't exactly happy to see that the topic wasn't what I thought it was, but only a couple of sentences hooked me onto it. Within a day, I had read all of Civil War and Chapter 1 of Invasion. I couldn't wait for more. Soon, a new chapter came on, and I read it, still craving for more. I started coming to the comedies forum daily, but I of course only cared about TvT. It wasn't long before I saw how fun it was to be on a forum: to be able to post your thoughts, get to stardom, and just simply feel awesome. On March 19th, 2011, I joined BZP. Part 2: The Short Beginning (Mar. 2011-Apr. 2011) Tahu was my favorite character, so my profile name was Toa Tahu Mata (with Tahu Stars as my profile picture, which unintentionally referenced TvT, Tahu Mata vs. Tahu Stars). I started looking at TvT, but was seemingly unable to post. Soon, though I got the hang of it and posted away. I soon got hooked onto other comedies, such as The CCC Awards and Choose Your Own Stupid Bionicle Adventure. ''I loved the forums, and yet I never even thought of starting my own comedy, or even creating a topic. Before I had the chance to, however, on the night of April 26th, the forums were taken offline. I attempted to return, and there was no luck. My connection to the world of BZP had been severed, and I was left longing for its return. Part 3: The Wait (April 26, 2011-October 13th, 2011) I was completely lost. The main news page was still up, but I had been hooked on reading BZP since 2010, and was completely shocked to see it gone. I checked BZP each day to see if it was back, but to no avail. The BZP downtime would be over when it was over. During the downtime I went on BZP Comedy Wiki, and actually got in touch with ibrow at times. I also looked at HiPor and Eurobricks. If it wasn't for Eurobricks, I would not be a LEGO fan to this day (most likely) however I never joined the site, keeping my loyalty to BZP. I still look at the site to this day for my other LEGO needs, but BZP is where I go for my action figure needs. I waited, and I got more and more annoyed, wondering if I should give up on BZP. The frontpage went down in July, and I had a spark of hope; however, the frontpage returned, and not the forums. I waited, waited, and waited. Thankfully, on October 10th, the archives (old forums) came back. It was a sign a hope, a chance. But I did not expect to get the news from EB that BZP was back. I froze. I rushed back, and it was official. The new forums were awesome. I notified ibrow and all the other comedy writers, and changed my name to '''Tahu: Toa of Gold'. A new era of BZP had begun. Part 4: The Adventures of Tahu (March 26th, 2012- Late 2012) For the rest of the year, I did nothing but read ibrow's comedies. I also got into Lewa0111 slightly, but only during the holidays. I soon wondered: Could I create a comedy? The Adventures of Tahu went through many different stages. Originally, Tahu was supposed to buy a comedy from Helryx, but I didn't think I could go far with this. I went through other ideas, until I finally settled on the idea that the comedy is set in an alternate universe, where Mata Nui died (?), but the universe has not been destroyed, thanks to a partnership between Helryx, Makuta, Axonn, and The Shadowed One. Together the group forms the Orderly Empire and sends the Ignika out and away from the Matoran Universe. They capture the Toa Mahri and ingect shadow into them, making them become evil. The MU is led by an empire, until a brave fire Toa asks one simple question: to leave the MU. The first season, or the intro season, had only 5 chapters, and got a reasonable amount of replies; but when the second season came, there were fewer and fewer replies, until only few were left. I soon hesitated to post another chapter, and eventually did, but ended up losing another follower. Desperate to keep my comedy alive, I got a CCC review and started to PM some of my other followers, and one finally commented on the comedy again, prompting me to continue writing it. I finished Season 2 soon enough, and started Season 3. The comedy finale came after Chapter 3.8, and the finale was split into three parts. After this, the Epilogue, and then TAoT was over. Part 5: The Fire Chronicles (November 5th, 2012 - November 29th, 2013) I, trying to get more popularity and hype for TAoT's sequel, The Fire Chronicles, signed up for the CFE 2012. I also had another comedy up my sleeve, but I really cared more about TFC (which led to its downfall). The CFE 2012 was a success for all authors, so I was excited to see how far it would go. And then, I lost power. I ended up not being able to post TFC when I wanted to, which probably made me lose some popularity. When I did post TFC, I got a fair share of replies. The same could not be said for my spinoff, HEWS. Complaints were made that it was more like a teaser, and I redid the second chappy. But I realized that no one really cared much, so I shut it down. Currently, the second season of TFC is completed, with the final season to be released after my appearance in the Spring 2013 Comedy Expo. Early 2013 I decided to release another prequel to the series, this time about the BIONICLEs in the House. Currently it is up to Chapter 6 in S1, although I have taken a hiatus from the comedy in order to prepare for the expo. During the summer, I continued to update The Fire Chronicles as it headed into its third season, Terror. On October 23rd, 2013, the one-year anniversary since TAoT's ending, BZPower was hacked and TFC lost three chapters. In addition, a whole slew of formatting errors occurred, and I eventually pronounced the comedy dead, as its popularity had faded, anyway. As a new chapter in life was beginning for me, I began a hiatus from BZP, one that lasted for almost three years... Part 6: The Hiatus (December 2013 - October 2016) I'm not sure if my hiatus was ever officially a hiatus (I think it was?) but I did have some unofficial breaks in said hiatus. In April 2014, I released The Ashes, which was the third installment in TAoT series. It quickly died after I realized it would never make sense after not finishing TFC (plus, the writing really wasn't good.) In May of 2014, I concluded the first season to The Anniversary Edition of Tahu, but never got to release the second season. My hiatus extended through the entirety of G2 of BIONICLE, which saw the comedy forum surge and crash within a short amount of time, as did the entirety of BZP. As G2 ended, I looked to my old drafts for the anniversary edition, and, seeing as October 23rd was nearing, I began to brainstorm. I felt in my heart that it was time to return to the website that I loved, the people I'd missed, and the work I'd toiled on so much. It was time to justify The Adventures of Tahu. Part 7: |Tahu| (October 23rd, 2016 - ?) On October 23rd, 2016, I released the prologue to Tahu's Transport, which was the remade Season 1 of TAoT. I was officially an active member of the forum again, and it really felt good. Season 2's remake, Tahu's Consequence, is nearly complete months later, with The Hero Tahu releasing on the horizon in July 2017. I plan to be active on the site as much as possible in the coming months, and bring justice to the series I have held close to my heart for so long. The Works Here, we have the stories I've done! Bold text means completed, underlined means in progress, and strikethrough means cancelled. Italics mean in the planning stages. The Adventures of Tahu: The first installment in the TAoT series, Completed Ackar and the Hot Hand: LSO entry, completed TAoT: How it All Began: Prequel to TAoT, cancelled at Chapter 1 The Fire Chronicles: Sequel to TAoT, Currently finished with Season 2 How to Escape the Wig Salon: Spinoff to TAoT, cancelled at Chapter 2 Before the Madness: Prequel to TFC and TAoT, Currently at Chapter 6 Bionicle/Star Wars spinoff (2013 Spring Expo) Drama spinoff (2013 Spring Expo) Category:Comedy Writers Category:Community Category:Comedy Authors Category:Comedy Styles